Monster
by Lord Sandman
Summary: "Ellos son monstruos, puedes darte cuenta solo viéndolos". Monstruos, todo lo que Karamatsu sabia de los geruges es que eran monstruos criados para el matadero, sin ningún otro propósito. Pero había algo en ese pequeño que lo hacia querer protegerlo. [AU] Karamatsu x GerugeIchimatsu.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!

Soy Ted~ aunque aqui soy Lord Sandman.

Les traigo una nueva historia, esta es super rara. normalmente tengo ideas super extrañas y las descarto, pero esta si la escribí. Nacida de la inspiración de ver "El libro de la vida" Muchas imágenes de Ichimatsu geruge y de escuchar la canción de Imagine Dragons.

Espero que les guste.

 **Monster.**

 **Resumen:** "Ellos son monstruos, puedes darte cuenta solo viéndolos". Monstruos, todo lo que Karamatsu sabia de los geruges es que eran monstruos criados para el matadero, sin ningún otro propósito. Pero había algo en ese pequeño que lo hacia querer protegerlo. [AU] Karamatsu x GerugeIchimatsu.

Advertencia: Ichimatsu Geruge x Karamatsu humano. 030 es solo amor del más puro... nada más.

Muerte.

Mucho ooc.

* * *

 **Primera parte.**

Los niños corrían de un lugar a otro fuera de la casa. Estar en un lugar tan viejo y sin tecnología te hacia querer jugar afuera, pero no podías hacerlo. Se te encargo la tarea de limpiar el ático, ese sucio lugar que serviría como tu habitación temporal mientras pasaban el verano en esa extraña granja de un familiar del cual habías olvidado el nombre.

A pesar de que tus hermanos iban a compartir habitación contigo eras el único allí limpiando el desastre de basura acumulada por años. ¿Por qué?

Bueno, te gustaba creer que era por tu tendencia a ser servicial con tus hermanos, algunos otros le llamarían "ser estúpido" pero diferías con esa opinión.

Además, te gustaba estar dentro de casa, tus hermanos lo sabían y por eso nunca te llevaban con ellos. Ese pensamiento era mejor que aceptar que, aun siendo tus hermanos, esos chicos eran unos desconocidos para ti. Nunca estabas en sus planes, nunca estabas en sus historias, no dudabas que no estuvieras en su futuro. Por eso estaba bien, estar encerrado entre un montón de basura te hacia sentir mejor.

Después de unas horas de trabajar sin descanso te topaste con una enorme caja que contenía viejos vídeos y que por suerte también tenia el aparato para reproducirlos. Cuando preguntaste a los dueños si podías verlos te encontraste con que todos estaban teniendo una cena familiar y un montón de ojos te vieron como si fueras alguien descocido y ajeno a ese lugar. Ni siquiera fuiste llamado para la cena por tus hermanos, simplemente se dedicaron a dormir a penas tuviste todo limpio.

La esposa de el dueño te echo fuera de su casa, porque no quería que ensuciaras su alfombra. Así que fuiste al único lugar al que te dejaban entrar sin poner esa mueca de desagrado.

El granero era, en pocas palabras, solitario y viejo. Habias escuchado historias de que hace muchos años en esos lugares se criaban animales de granja, gallinas, vacas, caballos. Nunca habías visto uno, pero suponías debía ser algo genial. En esa época en la que te había tocado vivir a penas podías ver algunas aves, a veces gatos y perros... pero a parte de eso no había más animales. Según tenias entendido unos monstruos salidos de la nada se los habían comido a todos. No sabias muy bien la historia, nunca nadie te hablaba de eso y si preguntabas ponían esa mueca de desagrado y te llamaban "molesto".

Y tu no querías ser molesto, tu querías ser un buen niño.

El granero se convirtió en tu nueva habitación, ya que tus hermanos no te quería dentro de su habitación esa fue la única opción que se te ofreció. Al menos, el dueño te ofreció electricidad para el lugar y gracias a eso pudiste conectar eso antiguos aparatos y ver las cintas por las noches.

Con esos vídeos llamados "El arte de la Tauromaquia" descubriste un nuevo mundo, que en realidad había quedado enterrado en el pasado de la historia de la humanidad. El primer vídeo era un documental que hablaba sobre algunos exponentes de las corridas de toros, te gusto mucho. Te gusto más que nada los trajes llenos de lentejuelas que llevaban los toreros, ( y querías uno de esos vistosos trajes) Te gusto también los movimientos que hacían con las muletas y los capotes, era casi una obra de arte verlos en movimiento.

Lo que no te gusto era lo que le hacían a los toros. No lograbas entender porque los mataban con tanta crueldad, porqué los hacían correr hasta que no podían más y los mutilaban mientras aun estaban con vida.

¿Alguna vez a eso se le llamo arte? ¿Acaso no veían el sufrimiento en los ojos de ese pobre animal?

Tu no le veías el arte a esa tortura.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Cuando las vacaciones de verano terminaron. el dueño hablo con tus padres para que te permitieran quedarte a trabajar con él. Según él habías demostrado ser el mas trabajador de todos y eso era solo porque tus hermanos nunca movieron ni un dedo para ayudarlo. Tus padres aceptaron y ya que eras ignorado hasta cuando las cosas trataban sobre ti nadie pidió tu opinión. Fue así como continuaste trabajando en esa granja de conejos por algunos años.

—Las corridas de toros ya no existen. Hace mucho que ya no tenemos toros, pero existe algo mejor. -te dijo tu jefe, por la tarde a un mes de que cumplieras los 17. No pudiste evitar verlo con curiosidad. —Te lo mostrare mañana muchacho, un buen método para la diversión.

Nunca habías sabido porque aquel corral que tenias que limpiar cada y cuanto, tenia siempre grandes manchas de sangre. No lo entendiste hasta ese día.

La arena poco a poco se iba llenando de gente, en su mayoría hombres, listos para un espectáculo. Entonces tu jefe te mostró para que utilizaban los hermosos conejos que cuidabas con tanto esmero. Poniendo algunos conejos en el centro de la arena se abrían unas puertas que dejaban entrar a unas extrañas criaturas que iban detrás de los conejos. A algunos les causaba gracia como trataban de ir tras los conejos, pero entonces las puertas se cerraban y entraba un "matador" justo como en los viejos vídeos que alguna vez pudiste ver, hacia algunos movimientos elegantes, antes de atacar a los indefensos geruges los cuales hacían hasta lo imposible para escapar.

Mientras a todos los demás les causaba gracia como uno de los geruges arañaba con desesperación la puerta por donde lo habían dejado salir para intentar entrar de nuevo y ponerse a salvo, a ti se te partía el corazón de ver con que desesperación quería volver. Al verse atrapados y atacados, los geruges solo tenían la opción de defenderse y aun así, si el matador se encontraba en problemas entraba otro que atacaba por la espalda al geruge.

Cuando el segundo geruge trato de escapar corriste para abrirle la puerta, pero tu jefe te detuvo.

—Karamatsu, déjalo.

—Pero, ¿no ve que lo están haciendo sufrir?!

—Entiende muchacho...Ellos son monstruos, puedes darte cuenta solo viéndolos. Ellos no sienten como nosotros, así que no te preocupes.

Esa matanza a la que tu jefe y algunos otros llamaban "diversión" duro por tres horas. Habian celebrado al darse cuenta que el ultimo geruge había sido una hembra embarazada y que al atravesar su cuerpo habían matado también a sus crías. Se te dio la orden de limpiar el corral, esa era la ultima vez que lo harías. Estabas dispuesto a largarte de ese lugar de inmediato.

Tu compañero te platicaba que la caza de geruges no era solo un deporte, sino que también los mataban porque eran peligrosos para los humanos.

¿Peligrosos? Desde cerca aun se podían ver como un rastro de lagrimas en los ojos de la ultima victima de esa tarde. Los únicos peligros allí eran los humanos. Fue lo que pensaste mientras con cuidado retirabas los pedazos esparcidos que estaban en el suelo... fue entonces que lo viste.

Tan pequeño que podías sostenerlo con la palma de tu mano, tan frágil que parecía romperse, tembloroso y asustado... Un pequeño geruge de color morado. Había algo en su mirada que te hacia querer protegerlo y es que al igual que tu se veía tan abatido y solitario que no pudiste evitarlo. Lo envolviste con cuidado con tu chaqueta y sin que nadie lo viera te lo llevaste de el lugar.

Tenias que tener cuidado, si alguien lo encontraba lo mataría.

Ya limpio y seco se veía adorable, tenia unos ojos violetas y parecía tener mucho sueño. Cuando lo acariciabas se agazapaba asustado contra la almohada donde lo habías puesto. Estaba asustado de ti, para él y para los de su raza, tu eras un monstruo.

Le llevo un poco de tiempo no ponerse como gelatina temblorosa cuando lo acariciabas, pero se fue acostumbrando.

—Necesitas un nombre. -le dijiste una semanas después de que lo habías llevado a tu casa. El pequeño comía una hoja de lechiga como si fuera lo mas delicioso de el mundo. Lo pensaste un poco. —Ichi.. te llamare Ichimatsu! ¿te gusta?

Con su lengua de fuera y la baba llenando tu almohada te vio fijamente, al parecer le gustaba. Estabas decidido. Ibas a cuidar a ese pequeño.

* * *

¿Que tal? ¿les gusta? ¿Me volví completamente loco? Tal vez...

Odio las corridas de toro, son tan crueles. pero extrañamente, me gustan los trajes de los toreros. 0n0 ¿A alguien más le pasa?

¿No? ¿Solo a mi? bueno.

Espero que les guste.

Nos leemos pronto.

Saludos~


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola!

¿Como están? Espero que muy bien. Por fin termine este capítulo.

Muchas gracias a quienes comentaron en capítulo anterior. Gracias por el apoyo.

Espero que les guste.

 **Monster.**

 **Resumen:** "Ellos son monstruos, puedes darte cuenta solo viéndolos". Monstruos, todo lo que Karamatsu sabia de los geruges es que eran monstruos criados para el matadero, sin ningún otro propósito. Pero había algo en ese pequeño que lo hacia querer protegerlo. [AU] Karamatsu x GerugeIchimatsu.

Advertencia: Ichimatsu Geruge x Karamatsu humano. 030 es solo amor del más puro... nada más.

Muerte.

Mucho ooc..

* * *

 **Segunda parte.**

Después de un largo día de trabajo tenías tu merecido descanso. Fuiste a la casa y comenzaste a preparar la cena, ese día era tu turno te asegurarías de que todo quedará más delicioso de lo normal.

Desde hace ya un tiempo, después de que su mujer se fuera de la casa después de intentar sin éxito quitarle su granja, tu jefe te había obligado a cenar con él todos los días. Era como una manera de desahogar su soledad tras ser traicionado por la mujer que amaba y para ti era una manera de imaginar que tenías un padre que si se daba cuenta de tu presencia.

Poco a poco la obligación fue desapareciendo y la hora de la cena se convirtió en un momento que los dos disfrutaban de manera genuina. A pesar de que vivían en la misma granja, el territorio de tu jefe era tan extenso que a veces, mientras cada uno estaba en sus actividades, no se enojaban no por casualidad. Entonces al verse durante la noche tenían algo que contarse.

La labor de la cena era repartía, unas veces el jefe cocinaba, pero la mayoría de las veces que era su turno simplemente iba y compraba algo ya preparado al pueblo. Cuando era tu turno para hacer la cena te asegurabas de preparar sólo cosas que le gustaran a tu jefe, pero esa noche te esmeraste especialmente ya que tenías algo que pedir.

—Jefe... Me preguntaba si podría usar uno de esos antiguos abrigos que tiene en el closet. Esos que eran de su espo...-fuiste bajando la voz hasta que fue un susurro. El hombre te veía con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—¿Para que necesitas uno de esos pomposos abrigos? ¿Acaso eres de esos que les gusta andar por allí vestido de mujer? -pregunto burlón, podías saber que en realidad estaba curioso.

—Quiero hacer algo... Como una almohada pequeña y suave. -para Ichimatsu, pero no lo dijiste, no debía enterarse que tenías un geruge en tu habitación. —¿Puedo tomar uno?

—Claro muchacho, todo en esta casa es tuyo...-empezó a torcer de manera estrepitosa y su frase quedó inconclusa.

—¿Esta bien? ¿Necesita que llame al doctor?

—Estoy bien muchacho, sólo estoy muy cansado. -lo ayudaste a levantarse y caminó hacia las escaleras. — Saldré una semana para arreglar unos papeles… ¿Podrás hacerte cargo de todo?.

Te sorprendía que fuese a salir tan de repente, pero tenías que admitir que te sorprendía más el hecho de que él confiara tanto en ti como para dejarte a cargo de todo. Era la primera vez que alguien ponía si confianza en ti.

—Sí, daré lo mejor.

Después de tomar el abrigo regresaste a tu granero, a penas te vio Ichimatsu salió de su escondite. Lo levantaste con cuidado y lo pusiste sobre la mesita, mientras el comía tu hacías una pequeña cama con el abrigo. Cuando la terminaste pusiste a Ichimatsu sobre la esponjosa cama, este parecía asustado al principio de estar sobre un lugar nuevo, pero luego de unos segundos se hizo bolita justo en medio y se quedó allí. Por su comportamiento te recordaba a un gato.

Aunque al parecer si le había gustado su nueva cama no la usó, a penas te alejabas un poco él trataba de ir tras de ti y eso provocó que por poco cayera de la mesa, por suerte lograste detenerlo antes de que se golpeara. Lo dejaste dormir contigo, transportando su cama hasta la tuya dejándola al lado de tu almohada, no es como si fuera una molestia dormir con Ichimatsu, pero este era tan pequeño que te daba miedo aplastarlo mientras dormías.

Ahora que lo pensabas ¿Cuánto crecían los geruges?

Las que habías visto eran bastante más grandes que un humano, pero según sabías también había algunos del tamaño de un perro mediano. ¿Que ibas a hacer cuando Ichimatsu creciera tanto como para seguir encerrado en ese lugar? ¿A donde lo llevarías para que no lo descubriesen?

Era algo extraño, era la primera vez que te preocupabas tanto por alguien hasta el punto de no poder dormir.

La mañana siguiente empezó algo tranquila. Cuando te levantaste a preparar el desayuno el señor Nakamura (tu jefe) ya se había ido, aún así preparaste el desayuno antes de darte cuenta. Estabas completamente solo...

Era una sensación incómoda que te había ponerte ansioso, no te gustaba estar solo, hacia que te sintieras abandonado y aunque habías pasado casi toda tu vida solo (ya que tus hermanos nunca te incluían en sus planes) nunca te había gustado. Empezaste a caminar y luego a correr hasta que llegaste al granero, Ichimatsu levanto la cabeza cuando te vio. Parecía no tener intensión alguna de levantarse.

—Despierta dormilón. -susurraste yendo hasta él, moviéndolo ligeramente para que despertara. Ichimatsu abrió los ojos, te pareció que se estiraba mientras hacía un ruido lindo era como un "ñam" mientras abría y cerraba la boca. ¿Era tu imaginación o había bostezado? —Buenos días.

Le diste un pequeño beso en la frente, o al menos eso creías que era su frente, realmente no sabías mucho sobre cómo estaba constituido el cuerpo de un geruge así que si eso no era su frente esperabas no estar tocando algo inapropiado.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo hoy? -le preguntaste y ya que no hizo ademán de volver a acostarse lo tomaste como un "sí".

* * *

Aprovechaste al máximo la semana que tu jefe estuvo fuera para llevar a Ichimatsu a conocer toda la granja. Ya que los terrenos del señor Nakamura estaban lejos de todos tuviste la oportunidad de dejar que Ichi investigará por su cuenta (aunque nunca intento ir a más de un metro lejos de ti.

Sus actividades variaban dependiendo del clima, cuando hacía mucho calor después de alimentar a los conejos y regar la viñeta, llevabas a Ichimatsu al río. Habías descubierto que a él le gustaba quedarse dentro del agua por largos minutos y que si lo dejabas mucho tiempo su cuerpo parecía absorber el agua y crecía un poco (aunque volvía a su tamaño cuando lo secabas). Los días calurosos lo llevabas contigo a trabajar, incluso le habías hecho especialmente un sombrero para que lo cubriese del sol, Ichimatsu había pensado que se trataba de comida y le había dado una mordida a la orilla. Tuviste que cubrir el agujero con un listón y ahora se veía realmente más adorable que en un principio, el problema era que después ya no quería que les quitaras el sombrero.

Cuando el clima era frío como para salir lo llevabas dentro de la casa, encendias la chimenea y le contabas cuentos de un viejo libro que te habían enviado años antes tus padres (la única cosa que te enviaron) cuando los cuentos terminaron decidiste contarle algunos de tus sueños.

—Cuando pueda volver con mis padres te llevaré conmigo, estoy seguro que ni notarán que estás allí. En la casa de mis padres tenemos un gran balcón y desde allí podemos ver la luna llena mientras cantamos canciones y tomamos chocolate... Aunque no se si puedes comer chocolate, tendré que investigar.

Ichimatsu te veía atento siempre que le hablabas, te preguntabas si el podía realmente entender lo que decías. Te gustaba pensar que si.

Las noche que no hacía tanto frío salias a ver el cielo, ya que estaban en un lugar apartado don las luces y contaminación de las ciudades, las estrellas eran más visibles , aún así querias regresar a casa con tu familia y ver esas pocas estrellas que ya estabas olvidando como se veían desde ese viejo balcón.

Cuando el señor Nakamura regreso se le veía algo afligido, te preocupaste de que aún se encontrara mal de salud, pero el aseguraba estar sano y fuerte. ¿Entonces que lo hacia poner esa expresión de tristeza? No lo sabías, pero te pareció un poco extraño que te diera esas palmaditas en la cabeza y que susurrara un "Eres demasiado bueno".

No sabías si debías preocuparte.

* * *

No podías creerte lo que estabas viendo, al despertar y abrir los ojos Ichimatsu a tu lado ocupaba más espacio en la cama. Revisaste su cuenco de agua pero el agua estaba intacta, él no se había hinchado por estar dentro del agua, de verdad había crecido.

—Buenos días... Despierta Ichimatsu. -parpadeante confundido, mientras el geruge dejaba de ser una bolita y se levantó.

Con sumo cuidado levantaste a Ichimatsu, estabas más pesado también. Cuando lo llevaste a casa hace cuatro semanas podía caber en una de tus manos, ahora incluso no cabía en tus manos juntas.

—¡Espera, hoy cumples un mes! Felicidades Ichimatsu. -le diste un cariñoso beso en la frente y el atrapó tu barbilla con la boca. —No me muerdas.

Lo separaste de tu cara y lo dejaste en la cama. De pronto escuchaste al señor Nakamura llamarte, te pusiste los zapatos y rápidamente fuiste a donde estaba tu jefe. Te quedaste de piedra al ver la escena, una de las jaulas de tus amados conejos estaba abierta y adentro había por lo menos cinco conejos muertos y algunos otros corrían lejos.

—¿Que pasó? -preguntaste, el señor Nakamura gruñó antes de contestar.

—¡Tenemos una maldita alimaña! Ugh, cuando la encuentre te juro que voy a matarla con mis propias manos. -examinaste de cerca la jaula, parecía que había algo había entrado por el hueco de la puerta. Había en la tierra una marca de algo que se arrastraba y está llevaba hasta el granero. Sin que tu jefe lo notara borraste el rastro.

—I-iré por los conejos. -ya que aún estaba oscuro tuviste que pasar por una linterna, antes de salir te diste cuenta de que había un conejo allí mirando finalmente a Ichimatsu.

Las marcas de antes... No, no era posible que Ichimatsu. Descartarte la idea.

Dejaste al conejo y fuiste por los prófugos, trataste varias horas en atraparlos a todos. El cielo ya estaba completamente claro cuando terminaste, tal vez eran casi medio día. Sólo faltaba el conejo que habías dejado con Ichimatsu.

Antes de que pudieras entrar encontraste el ruido de algo metálic golpeando contra el suelo, cuando abriste la puerta y entraste encontraste a Ichimatsu parado en medio de el lugar, el piso estaba lleno de manchones rojos. El conejo no estaba por ninguna parte.

—¿Que...? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ¡Yo confié en ti! ¿Cómo pudiste? -te pasaste las manos por el cabello, gruñendo de pura frustración, te sentías ridículo reclamándole a alguien que seguramente solo seguía sus instintos. —¡Maldicion! -arrojaste lejos la linterna y está golpeo contra el cuenco de agua de Ichimatsu haciendo un gran escándalo. Ichimatsu dio un salto y temblando se acercó para recargarse en tu pierna (como cuando tenía miedo) pero tú retrocediste, el se quedó quieto. Tal vez era tu imaginación pero te parecía por sus ojos que estaba a punto de llorar.

—Lo siento. -te disculpaste de inmediato, verlo todo tembloroso te hacía sentir un dolor en el pecho. Te pusiste de rodilla para verlo mejor, había una marca algo rojiza debajo de su ojo derecho, además así examinarlo mejor parecía tener algunos rasguños. —¿Qué?

Escuchaste que algo corría y salía rápidamente por la puerta, aunque te giraste rápido solo alcanzaste a ver como una marca roja. ¿Que había sido eso? El conejo salió de su escondite segundos después.

—Lo siento Ichimatsu, por favor perdoname. -habías estado en lo correcto en un principio, no había sido Ichimatsu. Lo que sea que era había atacado al geruge tratando de llegar al conejo. Ahora te sentías aún peor. —De verdad lo siento.

Acercaste tus manos y el no se alejó, tal vez si te perdonaba. Aunque sentías que merecías una buena bofetada. Con cuidado lo llevaste hasta la cama y limpiaste sus heridas, te disculpaste por lo menos cien veces mientras lo curabas, lo enfadaste tanto que te mordió el dedo con fuerza. Aunque después te compartió una bandita adhesiva, a parte de ser lo más adorable que habías visto también era muy inteligente.

Saliste una vez más para encontrar al agresor de tu Ichimatsu y lo encontraste casi al límite de los terrenos del jefe. Lamentablemente había caído en una de las tablas de geruges y ahora estaba casi muerto. Pobre zorro. Pero al menos los conejos estarían bien. Regresabas a la granja cuando escuchaste a tu jefe gritar "Karamatsu, trae el arma encontré a la alimaña."

Corriste a toda velocidad hasta el granero, el señor Nakamura estaba tratando de golpear a Ichimatsu con un bate. No lo pensaste demasiado cuando te interpusiste alejando a Ichi. El bate impacto con fuerza en tu brazo y gritaste de dolor.

—¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?

—¡Por favor no lastime a Ichimatsu! -suplicaste protegiendo con tu cuerpo al geruge. Tu brazo dolía tanto que estabas llorando de dolor. —Él no se comió a sus conejos, fue un zorro. Por favor no le haga daño.

—…-el hombre soltó el bate, tenía una expresión indescifrable.

Continuaste protegiendo a Ichimatsu, este frotaba su cabeza contra tus mejillas secando las lágrimas en tu rostro.

—Levantate muchacho, llamaré al doctor.

—No es necesario, estoy bien. -tu brazo estaba algo hinchado pero no parecía que tuvieras roto. Aún así el señor Nakamura llamo al doctor. Mientras esperaban a que llegara tuviste que explicarle que hacías tú con un geruge. Tu jefe te advirtió que esas criaturas eran peligrosas y que a pesar de que ahora era pequeño cuando creciera sería muy mortal. Le aseguraste que nada pasaría, Ichimatsu no era un monstruo.

"Tú te harás responsable de todo daño que haga en el futuro" y con esa advertencia acepto que te lo quedaras. El doctor confirmó que era solamente algo superficial, tendrías que usar lo menos posible tu brazo de cualquier forma.

Con tu brazo vendado y una provisión de medicina para el dolor, tu jefe y tú salieron hasta donde estaba en zorro. Nakamura terminó de creerte que no había sido culpa de Ichimatsu y se aseguró de poner algunas otras trampas. Mientras lo hacía algo peludo y pequeño corrió hacia tus pies. Era un zorro que había salido de su guarida, por su tamaño seguro se trataba de un cachorro.

—¿Podemos quedarnos con el?

—Primero un n geruge y ahora un zorro. ¿No podemos tener una mascota normal? -preguntó Nakamura, no parecía querer negarse. —Sólo por ser hoy te diré que si muchacho, pero no te acostumbres.

—¿Escuchaste eso Osomatsu? Vendrás con nosotros.

Los zorros don astutos y engañosos, era la que decía la gente. Y lo único que esa descripción te recordaba era a tu hermano.

Le diste una de las jaulas vacías a Osomatsu como nueva casa, llevaste la jaula al granero para mantenerlo vigilado. Había sido un largo y agotador día y sólo querías descansar. Pero el señor Nakamura te llamo una última vez ese día.

Al llegar a la cocina lo primero que viste fue la tarta sobre la mesa, tu jefe te canto "feliz cumpleaños". Habías olvidado que día era. Apagaste las velas y comiste trata junto a tu jefe. Normalmente él nunca hablaba sobre sentimientos, pero esa noche te dijo que te quería y que según sus palabras " si hubiera tenido un hijo me encantaría que fuese como tú "

No sabías como tomarte eso. Su regalo esa noche (además de dejarte conservar a Ichimatsu y Osomatsu) fue una guitarra, que esperaba tocaras cuando tu brazo estuviese mejor. Pero había algo que te inquietaba y eso era un grueso sobre con el sello de una firma de abogados.

La sonrisa que se había dibujado en tus labios desapareció a medida que el señor Nakamura te explicaba a que había ido a la ciudad antes. Resulta que él ya que no tenía hijos quería adoptarte y así heredar no sólo su terrenos, sino también su apellido. Hablo con sus abogados y estos le sugirieron pedirle a tus padres que cedieran sus derechos de paternidad, te estuvo diciendo algunas cosas más pero tú ya habías entendido. Tus padres se habían deslindado de ti con esos documentos y ni siquiera habían tenido la consideración de decírtelo personalmente.

El señor Nakamura te preguntó si aceptarías, pediste tiempo para pensarlo.

Cuando regresaste al granero le diste unas fresas a Ichimatsu (que te había dado tu jefe) y mientras en comía animado te le quedaste viendo. Sentirte que tus ojos arder y las lágrimas nublaron tu visión. Habías sido desechado por tu familia como si fueses una basura, tus esperanzas de regresar y tener una mejor relación con tus hermanos y tus padres se habían roto en mil pedazos al igual que tu corazón. ¿Acaso habías hecho algo malo? ¿Por qué tú propia familia no te quería?

¿Por que tuviste que nacer en ese mundo si no iban a quererte?

Ocultaste tu rostro llorando desconsolado, podías sentir como Ichimatsu se frotaba contra tu cabeza tratando de confortarte. Levantaste el rostro después de unos minutos, Ichimatsu había acercado todas las fresas y parecía ofrecérselas como diciendo "mira, te daré mis favoritas. Deja de llorar, bastardo"

—Lo siento. ¿Recuerdas es casa que te dije que me esperaba? Pues mentí, esa casa ya no es mi casa. Ya no tengo a donde ir. Ahora, son contar al señor Nakamura. Tú eres todo lo que tengo.

Agachaste la cabeza volviendo a sollozar, Ichimatsu recargo su frente en tu frente.

Él lo entendía, mejor que todos los humanos. Ichimatsu entendía tus sentimientos más que esos monstruos que alguna vez fueron tu familia.

* * *

Espero que les guste.

Nos leemos.

Saludos.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola. ¿Como están?

Espero que se encuentren bien, sobre todo a las personas que son de México. Espero que todos se encuentren bien.

¿Recordaban que tenia este fic? Voy a tratar de terminarlo. No sé si pueda, pero de preferencia esta semana.

Em... Gracias a las personas que estaban leyendo esto.

Espero que les guste

* * *

 **Tercera parte.**

Tus ojos azules se vieron reflejados en la vitrina de la vieja librería del pueblo, justo antes de que enfocaras la vista en un libro en especifico que había llamado tu atención desde que estacionaste la camioneta casi una hora atrás.

Estabas tan enfocado e intrigado en lo que sea que contenía el libro que no habías escuchado al viejo hombre que trataba de llamar tu atención.

—Nakamura-kun… Nakamura… —El hombre se cruzó de brazos, un poco disgustado por la falta de atención de tu parte. —¡Nakamura Karamatsu-Kun!

—¿Eh? —Escuchar de pronto tu nombre te hizo dar un pequeño salto por la sorpresa, dejaste de curiosear en la vitrina de la librería y cruzaste a toda prisa al otro lado de la calle, desde donde el hombre te llamaba. —Lo siento señor, ¿me llamaba?

Le entregaste una sonrisa y una pequeña reverencia de disculpa, el hombre bufó poniendo las manos sobre su cadera.

—Llevo tratando de llamar tu atención desde hace un rato. ¡Eres un despistado, chico! —comentó en ese tono de regaño que usaban todos los clientes del señor Nakamura. Pediste disculpas una vez más mientras el hombre seguía su discurso. —…hasta parecería que no eres un Nakamura, él siempre es tan atento a todo.

—Lo siento…pero, si no es mucha molestia. ¿Puede llamarme por mi nombre? Prometo que le atenderé de inmediato si me llama "Karamatsu". —Pediste, había pasado un tiempo pero aún no te acostumbrabas del todo a tu nuevo apellido, aún cuando el señor Nakamura te trataba muy bien no podías aceptar del todo que ahora eras su hijo; más que nada porque aún dolía un poco el haber sido dejado de lado por tu verdadera familia.

—Bien, Karamatsu-kun. Dile a tu padre que todo está en orden con el encargo, que ahora mismo lo depositaré lo acordado a su cuenta.

—Está bien.

—Y hablando de él. ¿Cómo se encuentra? Es que me resultó extraño que no fuese él quién trajera el pedido de hoy.

—Bueno, él tiene un poco de fiebre y lo he obligado a descansar. Fue algo bastante difícil considerando que es demasiado obstinado. —Recordaste con algo de ternura como temprano por la mañana el señor Nakamura insistía en que podía hacerse cargo solo y como Ichimatsu, ahora un poco más vence que un perro mediano se le había subido sobre las piernas evitando que se pudiera levantar del sillón donde lo habías ayudado a sentarse.

—Vamos, yo me encargaré de todo hoy. Sólo tiene que quedarse aquí y descansar hasta que la fiebre desaparezca. —Recordabas haberle dicho.

—¡No tengo tiempo para eso! —Hizo el intento por levantarse, pero Ichimatsu se removió un poco, casi cayendo del sillón, pero siendo detenido a tiempo por Nakamura.

—Mire, Ichimatsu quiere quedarse con usted. Y si se va ahora el se pondrá muy triste y posiblemente llorara hasta su regreso. —Dijiste sin titubeos, el hombre entrecerró la mirada sobre ti, en modo de reprimenda.

—No uses a Ichimatsu contra mí. —Gruñó, porque sabías que sí nombrabas a Ichimatsu era prácticamente una batalla ganada. Era increíble el cariño que el señor Nakamura le había tomado al geruge desde que te dejara conservarlo. Y era aún más increíble que Ichimatsu también se hubiera acostumbrado a él, incluso aprendiendo el horario al que usualmente regresaba y no era raro ver al pequeño esperando en la puerta a que el señor Nakamura regresara.

Pues bien, con la ayuda de Ichimatsu lograste mantener a tu padre adoptivo en casa y ahora era tiempo de regresar. Te despediste del hombre al que le llevaste el pedido y él te dio un poco de sopa para los dos.

—Chico…Cuida bien a tu padre, él es un buen hombre.

—Lo sé, lo haré.

Dicho esto entraste a la camioneta y fuiste de regreso a casa.

* * *

A penas entraste a casa Ichimatsu se abrazó a tu pierna, no pudiste evitar sonreír ya que se veía tan tierno y esponjoso que te daban ganas de comerlo a besos.

—Regrese, Ichimatsu. —Susurraste inclinándote para acariciar su cabeza. Con el contacto el pequeño geruge emitió algo parecido a un ronroneo de felicidad.

Estabas concentrado en Ichi cuando un rápido movimiento peludo y rojo te salto al pecho casi haciéndote perder el equilibrio.

—Hola también, Osomatsu. —Saludaste al escurridizo zorro, tenías que volver a poner ese collar de cascabel para que dejara de asustarte de esa manera. Aunque habías logrado domesticarlo aún era un poco extraño de tratar, corriendo sigiloso por toda la granja y la casa.

Caminaste hasta la sala susurrando un "disculpe las molestias" mientras caminabas despacio, tratando de no despertar al señor Nakamura, pero el se encontraba despierto.

—Bienvenido a casa.

—Hola…—susurraste encogiendo los hombros ante el ceño fruncido del hombre.

—¿Cuándo será el día en el que digas "estoy en casa" como las personas normales? —Preguntó antes de bufar. —Además, ya te dije que dejes de estar de puntitas en la casa. Como si este lugar no fuese tu hogar.

—Lo siento. —Te disculpaste agachando un poco la cabeza, pero el señor Nakamura te veía como si esperara algo de ti. —Mm… Estoy en casa.

—Bienvenido a casa, Karamatsu. —Respondió con una cálida sonrisa, eso te hizo dibujar una sonrisa también. Porque se sentía bien que alguien te hiciera sentir bienvenido.

—¿Se portó bien Ichimatsu? —Preguntaste desde la cocina, habías decidido calentar la sopa para la cena.

—Se porto de maravilla, sabes que Ichimatsu es un amor. Pero escucha esto, tengo un ejército de cobijas aquí ¿y sabes por qué? —Negaste ligeramente mientras le acercabas un plato de sopa caliente al sillón donde estaba acomodado. Como había dicho alrededor había quizás todas las mantas y cobijas que había en la casa.

—No lo sé. ¿Qué paso?

—Me queje por un segundo de que tenía frio y desde entonces Ichimatsu trajo todas estas frazadas. Desde que puede subir las escaleras por su cuenta ya no sé en qué parte de la casa esta.

—¡Lo siento mucho! Limpiare el desastre que hizo.

—No te preocupes, él es adorable. —Suspiraste aliviado de que el señor Nakamura no estuviera molesto. También encontrabas adorable el comportamiento de Ichi, te demostraba que los geruges eran de hecho más listos de lo que las personas creían.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Después de cenar junto a Nakamura y hablar un poco sobre lo que había pasado en el día decidiste ir a ver el desorden que Ichimatsu había hecho al tomar todas las frazadas de la casa. Había sacado incluso algunas del closet abierto del señor Nakamura y cuando entraste en su habitación te encontraste con algunas cosas tiradas por el suelo.

Ichi había ido detrás de ti tratando de ayudarte a limpiar. Si es que se le puede considerar de esa forma al empujar todo hacía debajo de la cama. Fue hasta que lo viste babear sobre algo que le pusiste atención a lo que estaba haciendo, amontonando algo que parecía ser unas cartas viejas.

Aunque sabias que estaba mal leer algo que no era tuyo, pero tenías mucha curiosidad… quizás ibas a echar solo un vistazo.

Tomaste uno de los viejos sobres y desdoblaste la carta gastada que se encontraba adentro, la caligrafía era hermosa y delicada. Tenía fecha de hace más de 20 años.

 _ **"Ciao gattina~**_

 _ **¿Cómo has estado il mio amore?**_

 _ **Ruego a dios porque te encuentres bien, yo estoy muerto de ganas de verte.**_

 _ **Me dispararon, pero estoy bien~ Tu futuro esposo es fuerte ¿sabías?**_

 _ **Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte, pero siempre cuando escribo no puedo ponerlas todas en papel. Porque pensar en todo lo que quiero hacer contigo solo me hace darme cuenta de que estas tan lejos de mí y que no importa cuanto lo intente no puedo tener el privilegio de estar contigo.**_

 _ **No ahora. Pero quizás sí en un futuro.**_

 _ **¿Lo imaginas gattina?**_

 _ **Un futuro donde tu y yo estemos juntos por siempre.**_

 _ **Yo puedo visualizarlo, puedo verme contigo 10 -20 o quizás 30 años en el futuro, siendo unos hombres mayores calientes y sensuales. Siendo esposos, con hijos adoptivos que están a punto de hacernos abuelos.**_

 _ **Viviendo juntos en una enorme propiedad con conejos, un viñedo y cosas aburridas que no sean peligrosas.**_

 _ **Cuando regrese a Japón iré por ti y esta vez no aceptare un "no". Te llevare conmigo así tenga que ser contra tu voluntad. Estas advertido.**_

 _ **il mio cuore è tuo per sempre**_

 _ **Dante E. Caruso."**_

No entendías muy bien por qué esa carta te hacía sentir mal, quizás porque la habías leído sin el permiso de Nakamura. O tal vez también porque la carta tenía borrones en algunos lugares, como si la persona que la leía estuviera llorando.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —La voz de Nakamura les hizo dar un salto, Ichi se escondió detrás de ti como si temiera ser regañado y tu no podías ocultarte en ninguna parte porque él ya te había visto, además de ver lo que estabas sosteniendo.

—L-lo siento. Yo, tenía curiosidad y…

—Había olvidado donde puse eso… —Interrumpió el hombre, una expresión de melancolía dibujándose en su rostro. —Pensé que las había perdido para siempre.

Levantaste del suelo todos y cada uno de los sobres y los pusiste en las manos temblorosas de Nakamura quien las abrazo contra su pecho como si se tratasen de su más grande tesoro y quizás así era.

Le acompañaste de nuevo a la sala, frente a la chimenea ya que él te lo pidió. Ichimatsu se recostó ligeramente contra la pierna de Nakamura una vez que este se sentó sobre un montón de mantas que estaban en el suelo, dejando las cartas dispersas a su lado.

Le miraste atento mientras desdoblaba algunas cartas, a veces riendo a veces frunciendo el ceño. Parecía una persona diferente cuando sonreía de esa manera tan genuina.

Después de unos minutos extendió una vieja foto hacia ti, la tomaste con cuidado antes de observar a dos hombres, uno entero de blanco y otro con un traje negro y expresión cansada. La mano izquierda del hombre de blanco tenia los dedos entrelazados con la mano derecha del hombre de negro, a pesar de lo vieja de la foto podías ver unos anillos iguales en los dedos anulares de ambos.

Los dos sonreían, el del traje blanco estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia el otro hombre, juntando sus mejillas.

Quizás había cambiado con los años, pero pudiste reconocerlo por sus ojos azules, ahora cansados y sin ese brillo en ellos. El hombre de negro era el señor Nakamura.

Antes de que preguntaras nada en lo absoluto el hombre hablo.

—Su nombre era Dante Caruso… Estoy seguro de que tenía más nombres, pero no soy capaz de recordarlos. ¿Alguna vez has sentido que fuiste creado solo para conocer a alguien?

—Creo que entiendo un poco el sentimiento… pero no sé si es igual. —lo sentías con respecto a Ichi, pero tal vez sería extraño decirlo.

—Bueno, yo sentía algo así, multiplicado por un millón cuando se trataba de él. Lo amaba tanto…Incluso ahora.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso?

—Yo fui un cobarde… —Susurró acariciando la cabeza de Ichi, quien le miraba atento desde abajo mientras hablaba. —A pesar de que nos amábamos yo estaba muy asustado de lo que podían decir los demás. Y cuando él me pidió que me escapara con él yo lo rechace. Y me arrepiento cada día de mi vida. —Unas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos mientras mantenía la mirada en Ichi, sin verlo realmente. Perdido en sus recuerdos. —De haber sabido que no iba a existir una segunda vez, le hubiera dicho sí desde el principio.

—Lo siento…

—Te daré un consejo, niño. Cuando se trate de alguien a quien ames, sigue siempre a tu corazón. No importa que tan asustado estés, no importa nada más que tus sentimientos de amor. Y si al final no funciona, al menos tendrás el consuelo de que pusiste todo de tu parte.

—Yo… no sé si alguna vez pasare por eso. Yo soy un hijo no deseado ¿sabe?... Si mis padres no me quisieron. ¿Cómo lo haría otra persona? —Trataste de sonar neutral, pero tu voz te había traicionado quebrándose al final.

—Aunque yo no sea tu padre real, te aprecio mucho. Estoy seguro de que Don estaría de acuerdo conmigo, tu eres perfecto para ser nuestro hijo. Él te hubiese adorado, así como yo lo hago. Hubiésemos sido una buena familia para ti.

Y lo decía con una calidez y una seguridad que te era difícil debatirle algo. Tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y a pesar de que no llegaste a conocer a ese hombre que tanto amaba el señor Nakamura, casi sentías que aquella última frase había sido dicha por él.

Esa noche lloraste tanto que te quedaste dormido y con dolor de cabeza después. Pero había algo que había cambiado desde entonces. Veías al señor Nakamura de manera diferente, poco a poco empezaste a sentirte más cómodo a su lado.

Él era una persona amable, no solo contigo, sino también con Ichimatsu y agradecías eso. Quizás a veces era un poco gruñón, pero te bastaba con pedirle que te contara más cosas de Don y se olvidaba de su mal humor.

Casi sentías que lo conocías también por tantas historias que habías escuchado del italiano.

El tiempo paso lento, tuvo que transcurrir casi medio año cuando le llamaste papá. Había sido un pequeño error, pero verlo llorar de alegría había removido algo dentro de ti que ni siquiera sabias que tenías.

Y esa casa se convirtió en tu hogar, Nakamura, Ichimatsu, Osomatsu y el recuerdo de cierto italiano se habían convertido en tu nueva familia. Y sentías tanta paz y una calidez que nunca habías experimentado con tu familia.

Entonces ese día oscuro llegó. Estabas ayudando en la cosecha cuando el señor Nakamura cayó enfermo. Esta vez no era algo que fuese a curarse con una sopa de verduras y unos días de descanso. No podías dejar de sentirte asustado cuando tuviste que llevarlo al hospital. Dejando a Ichi a cargo de la casa.

No entendías porque de pronto el padre al que habías aprendido a amar se te estaba yendo de las manos y no eras capaz de hacer nada.

"Quizás no sobreviva la noche" había dicho el doctor. Y esperabas que el hombre se equivocara como a veces pasaba con los médicos. No podías hacer nada más que sujetar la mano de tu padre mientras rogabas a dios que no te quitara a la única persona que te quería en el mundo.

Era temprano, cuando los rayos del sol apenas empezaban a iluminar la habitación. Estabas luchando por no quedarte dormido cuando escuchaste su voz. Levantaste la mirada hacia tu padre, pero él no te veía a ti. Estaba viendo hacia un punto frente a él, en la habitación.

—Estoy en casa… amore. —lo escuchaste susurrar y por uno segundos te pareció que su mirada volvía a ser la de las fotografías. Aquella mirada de un hombre enamorado viendo al amor de su vida.

Y entonces las maquinas se llenaron de un zumbido constante, mientras tus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Lo más difícil de todo, seria explicarle a Ichimatsu, quien esperaba en la puerta la llegada de Nakamura, que él ya no iba a regresar a casa.

Ahora estaban solos…

* * *

Espero que les guste.


End file.
